10 canciones 10 drabbles
by misha-usa
Summary: Responde a un reto antiquísimo de años atrás, vamos de 10 canciones-10 drabbles. Reúne varios personajes, historias y temáticas diversas: T por si acaso.
1. I need to

Éste es el primero de una serie de 10 drabble que escribí hace ya... años (lol). Consistía en poner el reproductor de música en modo aleatorio y escribir uno en el tiempo que durara cada canción.

Iré colgandolos todos bastante rapidito, supongo, si gustan, ya que en realidad los tengo los 10 en el ordenador así que... "no tengo que invertir tiempo en escribirlos" xD Enfin: espero que gusten, aunque sea un poquito!

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Mono - Courtney Love ( 3.38 min)<em>

-Pairing: Hibari x Yamamoto

Hibari tiene… ciertas necesidades, y necesita saciar su sed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo necesitaba. Enserio lo necesitaba. Cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que pusiera fin inmediatamente a esa tortura.<em>

_Y él no era una persona tan fuerte como podía aparentar... así que no soportó más la taladrante idea que se había instalado, como de costumbre, en carteles de neón en su retorcida mente y se echó a la calle como una fiera hambrienta buscando su presa._

_Recorrió las calles principales de la ciudad sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Centenares de ejemplares mediocres desfilaban ante su ávida mirada, los estudió con cautela, con la extasiante calma del que sabe que pronto sus deseos se verán satisfechos. Enfiló hacia su instituto, su guarida, su templo... el único lugar en la Tierra en que todo guardaba sentido para él. Y junto a sus sólidos muros se sintió poderoso; miró más allá de la verja principal y sonrió: ahí estaba._

_Penetró en el recinto y se encaminó con su característico paso felino hasta el objeto de su deseo. El moreno bateador ni se daría cuenta hasta que sintiera el frío acero de sus armas partiendo en dos su hermoso cráneo; se relamió imaginando el sonido de sus huesos al quebrarse y caminó más deprisa ansioso por probar su sangre._

_Era su droga, y el cuerpo le pedía un chute."_


	2. Just like Me

Segunda entrega de la serie de drablles, aunque llegue con un tremendísimo retraso! Lo de colgarlos rapidito, era sólo una forma de hablar...

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Hallucination – David Bowie <em>(_3.02 min)_

-Pairing: Bel2

Belphegor es un tío excéntrico, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe…

* * *

><p>"<em>Siempre se había sentido fascinado por aquellos momentos, no lo podía evitar... y tampoco quería hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, un príncipe puede y <em>_debe__ permitirse todos sus caprichos..._

_Así que siguió con la vista fija en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, maravillándose ante la adorable sonrisa macabra que su especular acompañante le ofrecía. Se aproximó más a su propio reflejo y lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos, apoyó la frente en la superficie pulida y depositó un beso en los labios que, del otro lado del cristal, repitieron el gesto en una sincronía perfecta. Un ronco jadeo extasiado escapó de su garganta mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca delineándola con los dedos antes de lamerlos con lascivia; delineó con la lengua el dorso de su mano y su antebrazo y descendió hasta la muñeca, y mirando fijamente hacia el espejo hincó ahí sus dientes hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre danzando sobre su lengua. Bebió con avidez y cuando comenzó a sentir los primeros síntomas de la anemia depositó la mano ensangrentada sobre el rostro de la hermosa criatura que lo observaba extasiado con una sonrisa teñida de carmín. _

_Con la vista nublada por la pérdida de sangre, sólo acertó antes de desvanecerse a besar por última vez su imagen especular y jadear con los labios adheridos al vidrio:_

–_hahh~…Hermano…-"_


	3. Allegro

Tercera entrega de la serie de drablles, he decidido ponerme las pilas y colgar unos cuantos de golpe.

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> 306 – Emilie Autumn<em> (_5.36 min)_

-Pairing: YamaGoku

Sobre las dotes musicales de Gokudera

* * *

><p>"<em>Sus dedos corrían, volaban sobre las teclas blancas y negras, tejiendo una intrincada red de notas flotando en el aire cargado de la habitación, impregnado del olor y del denso humo de sus cigarrillos italianos.<em>

_Las trémulas notas danzaban a su alrededor convirtiéndose lentamente en una hermosa pieza. De vez en cuando se detenía y anotaba algo, con su perfecta caligrafía inclinada, en un papel más o menos bien puesto sobre el atril. La fría luz de marzo se colaba por el gran ventanal entreabierto proyectando largas sombras en la estancia, pronto sería demasiado oscuro para seguir tocando._

_Cesó poco después en su empeño de seguir anotando las notas en el papel, convenciéndose de que no había luz suficiente para escribir debidamente. Maldijo a ese zoquete japonés por no haber cambiado aún la bombilla de la lámpara que pendía, triste y desarmada, del alto techo de la estancia. Echó un vistazo enfurruñado al culpable, que se había quedado dormido recostado junto a él en el banco, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, le dirigió una mirada inescrutable y le acarició suavemente el pelo negro. Suspiró suavemente mientras con la mano libre comenzaba a hacer sonar distraídamente teclas al azar del gran piano de cola, manipuló hábilmente los pedales para que sonaran con la intensidad adecuada y sonrió complacido. De todos modos, no necesitaba la estúpida luz para tocarle una nana a su amado zoquete."_


	4. Bream's Love

Y seguimos con ello! Cuarta entrega: éste es uno de mis favoritos, aunque sé que tampoco es nada del otro jueves, pero en su día fue uno de esos fics que parecen escribirse ellos solitos y lo disfruté mucho, de modo que le tengo cariño.

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Be Your Girl – Chieko Kawabe<em> (4.30_ min)_

-Aviso: Uso masivo de conjunciones y pausas indiscriminadas

-Pairing: Lambo x I-pin

Una cita en fin de semana es de lo más normal, especialmente tratándose de una pareja joven como Lambo e I-pin

* * *

><p>"<em>Como siempre, llega tarde. ¿Se habrá entretenido comprando golosinas, como la última vez? O puede que se haya visto envuelto en una de sus infantiles rencillas con el explosivo guardián de la tormenta…<em>

_Hincha los carrillos con indignación y resopla sonoramente, atrayendo sin quererlo la atención de algunos transeúntes a su alrededor. Está indignada: ha tenido que pedir fiesta en el trabajo para poder salir este sábado, y al paso que va no le habrá servido de nada… pero sabe que él llegará pronto, corriendo con su habitual cadencia desgarbada y vistiendo una de sus camisas horteras, y se deshará en excusas sin sentido y ella le echará la bronca, impasible, y él bajará la vista al suelo y aguantará estoicamente el chaparrón. Y que luego se creará uno de esos silencios que tanto odia, y él lo romperá con su risa torpe e intentará darle un beso y entonces todo quedará olvidado porque sus besos son dulces, y saben a uva y también son un poco torpes, como todo en él, y porque ella no puede resistirse a esa cara de tonto que pone cuando la intenta seducir, y no puede evitar sonreír a su vez y devolverle el beso con timidez, y cogerle de la mano y llamarle tonto, y mirarlo de soslayo esperando esa sonrisa suya que significa que vuelven a ser amigos y que no la volverá a enfadar… hasta la próxima cita._

_Y por todo eso sonríe, casi sin quererlo mientras ve llegar a lo lejos una figura desgarbada, corriendo hacia ella adornada con una horrible camisa y una excusa barata pintada en la cara a copia de dinamita. Y se esfuerza por cambiar la sonrisa por su cara más feroz y se prepara para echarle la bronca que merece, y se pregunta si él se dará cuenta de que en realidad no está enfadada y decide que eso en realidad no importa."_


	5. So Late to be Loved

Otro más.

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Brothers – Full Metal Alchemist, no sé quién la canta... (<em>4.06_ min)_

-Pairing: Bianchi x Gokudera

¿Cuales son las intenciones de Bianchi cuando se acerca a su hermano?

* * *

><p>"<em>Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros… supongo que le he hecho demasiado daño, por eso no puede verme, por eso no QUIERE verme… pero las cosas no van a seguir así, los errores de mi padre no son mis errores, así que no va a seguir cargando sobre mi todo su odio y su frustración.<em>

_Puedo recuperar su cariño, sé que puedo y lo voy a hacer, por eso me da igual que siga sufriendo cada vez que me ve, o que mi cara le recuerde todo lo mal que lo pasó durante su infancia, marcado por un pecado que no es el suyo._

_No pasará nada, porque esta vez estaré a su lado, para ayudarlo, porque ahora soy suficientemente fuerte para aguantar su dolor… porque sigue siendo mi hermano."_


	6. Dear Liar

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Liar – Emilie Autumn (<em>6.01_ min)_

-Pairing: MukuTsuna

A veces los sentimientos son más fuertes que la razón

-Aviso: Escrito en primera persona. Uso indiscriminado de comas y conjunciones.

* * *

><p>"<em>-Mentiroso- me revuelvo intentando alejarlo de mi, cierro los ojos para no verlo, tapo mis oídos con las manos para no oírlo decir más mentiras; pero sigue ahí, tras mis párpados, dentro de mis oídos. Sigue alojado dentro de mi cabeza, cada fibra de mi ser me dice que miente, que debo tener cuidado… debo alejarme de él, esforzarme por expulsarlo de mi mente… pero me dice que me quiere y me convence con palabras dulces y cedo ante su tenacidad, me abandono una vez más al arrullo de sus palabras, demasiado frías, demasiado bacías de sentimiento; y entierro la cara en mi almohada y me dejo llevar por la ilusión que me induce lentamente, a través de mi conciencia. Y disfruto de besos y caricias que nunca han tenido ni tendrán lugar, y gimo abrazado a un cuerpo que nunca estuvo ahí, y cuando todo termina y siento como se desvanece suavemente de mi mente y se retiran, satisfechos, los tentáculos de su conciencia, y me deja solo en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, es cuando me siento más vacío, más solo y engañado. Y lo odio y lo quiero y le echo de menos, y lloro en silencio su ausencia y rezo para que esta no sea la última vez que me visite, para que me siga necesitando, a su manera… y para que me siga mintiendo."<em>


	7. Dating?

Y seguimos!

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em>Lucky Star – Madonna (<em>3.38_ min)_

-Pairing: Yamagoku

Yamamoto tiene una propuesta que hacerle a Gokudera

* * *

><p>"<em>Sabía que lo tenía ganado ya antes de decir nada. Ni tan solo se preocupó lo más mínimo cuando el italiano le dirigió su mejor mirada de "como me vengas a molestar te vuelo los huevos" y prendió su ya octavo cigarrillo del día dejando claro que la amenaza iba enserio.<em>

_Tocó por encima de la ropa las entradas que traía convenientemente guardadas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, para recordarse a qué había venido, y se lanzó al trapo._

_El mestizo se escandalizó cuando lo invitó a salir ese fin de semana con él, y lo insultó, lo amenazó, se sonrojó y se puso adorablemente nervioso. Y Yamamoto rió e insistió, le dijo que solo se trataba de una película y que no había nada raro en ir juntos a verla, y Gokudera pareció enrojecer todavía más y balbuceó otra negativa… y el moreno supo que ya tenía el sí en el bolsillo, así que bromeó, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios._

_-Claro que si lo prefieres podemos ir como pareja…- a lo que Gokudera respondió atragantándose con los insultos que tenía preparados, y Yamamoto rió flojito y le revolvió le cabello y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, pillándolo desprevenido y cortando así con su malsonante verborrea, y le guiñó un ojo y le dijo, como quien lo quiere la cosa -Muy bien, entonces te pasaré a buscar por tu casa el sábado a las cinco- y se alejó y Gokudera se quedó solo en la azotea, con la palabra en la boca y un millón de mariposas aleteando furiosamente en su estómago."_


	8. Revenge

Y seguimos!

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Nunca Volverá – El Sueño de Morfeo (<em>_3.14 min)_

-Pairing: ColoLal

Lal se vino abajo cuando Colonello murió, pero sabe que todavía hay algo por lo que debe seguir adelante

* * *

><p>"<em>Sabía que nada podía calmar su dolor. Que su pérdida era algo que seguiría muy dentro de ella, dolorosa, lacerante… y que no podría hacer nada para remediarlo, nunca. Por eso seguía luchando, incansable, casi más por dolor que por creer en ello, contra aquellos que se lo habían arrebatado todo. Por eso se obligaba a si misma a mirar aquella foto, a maldecirlo por haberla dejado sola, y a echarse al campo de batalla con la esperanza de hallar consuelo en la sangre, en el dolor y en los rostros muertos de sus enemigos. Y por eso, aunque ya no le quedaran lágrimas que derramar, y aunque ya no encontrara ningún motivo para seguir adelante, estaba decidida a seguir luchando.<em>

_Porque ahora que él no estaba, ella debía luchar en su lugar._

_Porque ahora que él se había ido, ella debía "estar" más que nunca._

_Y porque ahora que él estaba muerto, ella debía vivir por los dos."_


	9. What the Fuck?

Otro más.

Con éste pasó algo curioso, y esque, enserio: la canción sólo duraba 16 segundos! Supongo que de algún modo llegó a mi reproductor, no lo sé, un pequeño fragmento, ya que la cosa mucho sentido no tiene... pero ahí quedó la cosa. Naturalmente no me dio tiempo a teclearlo en lo que duraba la "canción", la dejé repetirse unas pocas veces mientras vomitaba las cinco líneas mal contadas que ocupa éste drable xD

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Beautiful Woman –The Pumpkin Head (<em>_0.16 min)_

-Pairing: Yamagoku

Otra conversación que nunca tendría lugar…

* * *

><p>"<em>Yamamoto se armó de valor, dio un paso al frente y llamó al timbre.<em>

_Al momento un acalorado Gokudera abrió la puerta con cara de malas pulgas. El moreno sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que no era su culpa._

_-Gokudera, yo…-_

_-Cállate. Hace calor, tengo sueño: no tengo tiempo para ti.- y sin mediar más palabra cerró la puerta en sus narices._

_Yamamoto recordaría esa como otra de sus tantas declaraciones frustradas al rebelde mestizo."_


	10. To Protect

Y porfin, el último!

Lo mío nunca fue la constancia: empecé a subir ésta serie de drabbles, ya con todos escritos, hace... bueno, muchísimo tiempo. Y como salta a la vista fui incapaz de actualizar de forma regular con un capítulo por vez. Es por ello que cuando, hace unos días, recordé que había empezado a compartirlos por aquí decidí soltarlos todos más o menos juntos, sacármelos de encima.

Éste es un trabajo realmente viejo, con decir que cuando los escriví apenas si se empezaba a editar el manga en España, mientras yo iba al día con Japón leyendo los que podrían ser los scans más salchicheros de la historia... ha llovido bastante desde entonces y recientemente vuelvo a tener ganas de escribir, de modo que, enfin: críticas y halagos sobre lo colgado hasta ahora seran siempre bien recibidosy sin duda de buena ayuda para próximas publicaciones.

Espero y quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí disfrutaran de la lectura ^^

Por si las dudas: KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a la amiga Akira Amano... yo sólo los tomo prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p>-Canción:<em> Within You- David Bowie (<em>_3.30 min)_

-Pairing: Mukutsuna

Mukuro era un tío malvado… ¿no?

* * *

><p>"<em>Sabía que debía matarlo, sabía que quería matarlo… pero el hecho es que a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, a medida que lo iba conociendo e iba probando su bondad, y se iba dejando querer, y lo empezaba a sentir más cercano… la verdad es que a medida que lo iba teniendo más a su merced perdía más el interés en acabar con él.<em>

_Porque Tsuna era un buen chico, y quería y se dejaba querer, y cada vez que lo visitaba en sus sueños, o que paseaba por su mente, o que se mostraba ante él… todo en lo que podía pensar era que quería protegerlo el resto de su vida."_


End file.
